And the Rain Fell
by Enviously Empty
Summary: When a young confused broken girl stumbles upon a cold and stoic youkai, will he shatter whats left of her? Or will love melt his frozen heart and mend her own?


**Alas...I am attempting my second Inuyasha fic. Hopefully I have improved...I wish I didn't delete my first one...I actually got reviews on it! People actually liked it and I might end up re-making it because I think it was an O.K. idea...however I sort of deleted it all because I got all angry over some stuff...but...well...anyways!**

**I hope you enjoy it! And I would LOVE some reviews!**

**((BTW, its rated M for future content.))**

**Disclaimer- I don't own Inuyasha because if I did, Sesshoumaru would wear a lot less clothes.**

**+And the Rain Fell.**

****

**Chapter One.**

**Does Rain Hurt?**

Kagome sat with legs spread on her bed, clad in her blue and dark blue flannel PJ's. Her many school text books lay strewn around her as she quickly jotted notes down in a small purple spiral notebook.

Grunting angrily, she made a sour face as her pencil lead snapped once _again_ and flicked her in her stomach.

"I'll never be ready in time for this stupid test..."

She sighed and threw the notebook to her left and winced slightly as the spiral hit the wall and left a small silver mark in its place. She looked over to her cousin who had been staying with them for about three days now...she was actually surprised Inuyasha hadn't come to get her yet...she would have to get a message to him somehow and tell him she couldn't go back there for another month...he'd probably kill her. Either that or kill her cousin so they wouldn't have this problem...

Not that she minded Yuki staying with them...but she was awful quiet. She stayed to herself a lot and always seemed to be lost in deep thought...the thing that worried her the most however was the fact of her eyes.

That beautiful liquid silver color seemed to shine whenever she watched the rain, the streaks of blue that swam throughout them always mesmerized Kagome...but what bothered her was the lack of emotion that was held within them. It was like she was empty...even though she would smile brightly at her all the time, her eyes were what threw her off.

Her cousin Yuki was 17, just like herself, yet when you looked in her eyes you would feel thwarted by the lack of life you saw.

Had something happened to her to cause this or...did she really feel nothing?

Kagome glanced at her clock and her eyes widened. It was 10 pm...how did it get so late...? That means Yuki had been sitting in the same place staring outside for over 3 hours!

_'What is she doing...?_

----------Yuki's POV--------

_'It's raining...'_

Oh how she wished she could be a drop of the cold water that fell from the heavens only to collide with the earth...they were so lucky, those small rain pellets.

The things one could see from such a view as they fell from the white clouds that were splashed with grey and fell quickly towards the ground...can you imagine? Their lives were short lived, which she envied greatly just at that, but the fact that you never know where you were going to land and what you would see on your way down...it's like they didn't even care. They were just...there. As simple as that...however as simple and small they may seem, they are of such an importance to the earth and its peoples that it amazed her. Without the rain, people would die because the land would die...and yet some people seemed to still hate it.

She almost chuckled at foolishness.

Honestly, thinking that rain could feel...the thought is ridiculous.

But...can anyone honestly say that the rain cannot feel? Is there proof of such a thing?

Do you think the rain could hurt...? Such an odd thought...

She stood quickly, causing a startled gasp to escape her cousin. She turned her eyes to Kagome who was currently frowning at her.

When she smiled, Kagome's frown seemed to only deepen.

"Yuki." She sternly said.

Yuki's smile dropped and her mouth set into a thin line and she stared at her. Of course she knew what she was going to ask...and right now she didn't want to talk about it.

She held her pale hand up to stop Kagome from further speaking of the subject she knew she was going to bring up and went to the bathroom to prepare for bed.

------------

Kagome sighed. Her cousin was just to stubborn for her own good some times.

She saw when Yuki's beautiful eyes flashed with anger when Kagome was about to bring up the 'forbidden subject'.

It was like a silent agreement that none were to speak of...Yuki's father.

Everyone in the family knew the man had issues after his wife died and whenever anyone ever asked Yuki about it she would get so angry that she would simply just...cry.

Kagome figured that her father was the center of her troubles, besides the fact that she got treated like complete crap in school. How would she know this? News travels fast in the Higurashi family.

Her classmates would constantly tease her about everything, her hair, eyes, the way she would walk, the fact that she made the best grades, but thankfully not about her family matters. Oh no no no no...they had long learned not to taunt at that subject.

Once, when one of the girls mocked at her looks and got no reaction whatsoever, she said something that you would dare to **never** say around Yuki.

_"I bet your mom KILLED herself because she had such a stupid freak for a daughter! Either that, or maybe that crack whore begged your pathetic father to off her since you were such a disappointment."_

She broke the girls wrist, dislocated her jaw, and shattered 3 ribs.

Needless to say, she was expelled and when the kids at her new school found out about what she did, they didn't bring up her parents. However, they brought up pretty much everything else.

But throughout it all, Kagome thought that her father was the biggest problem. You see...the two don't exactly get along.

In fact, he rather hates his daughter.

So she supposed...it also answered why Yuki had so many bruises under her clothes and scars on her wrists?

--------------------------

So...did it completely suck? Or is it alright? After 5 reviews ill post the next chappie!

333

**.Enviously Empty.**


End file.
